


und sein französiches Mäuschen

by tojund_for_us



Series: For the fandoms that need more attention (Deutsch) [9]
Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Story within a Story, U96, story telling
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us
Summary: „Mir is da mal was passiert. Ich hab da mal in nem Café gesessen und mir gegenüber so ein Kerl mit seinem französischem Mäuschen. Und die hat unter dem Tisch so ständig an ihm rumgemacht, weißt du? Die Pariser ham da keine Hemmungen – “





	und sein französiches Mäuschen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts).



> Short and sweet...  
> Ein ship mit Leuten, die kein Schwein kennt, aber jetzt hab ichs doch hochgeladen.   
> Weil ichs kann.  
> Danke für die Inspiration, Melian12!
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Pilgrim lag in seiner Koje, den Vorhang und die Augen halb geschlossen, als Frenssen aus der Koje gegenüber plötzlich zu erzählen begann: „Mir is da mal was passiert. Ich hab da mal in nem Café gesessen und mir gegenüber so ein Kerl mit seinem französischem Mäuschen. Und die hat unter dem Tisch so ständig an ihm rumgemacht, weißt du? Die Pariser ham da keine Hemmungen – “

Pilgrim machte es sich in seiner Koje noch einmal richtig gemütlich, schloss die Augen ganz und brummte wohlwollend, dass der andere gar nicht erst auf die Idee kam, mit dem Erzählen aufzuhören. Ach, was wusste der gute Frenssen denn schon darüber, was er mit seinen Geschichten bei Pilgrim so auslöste! Ein Glück, dass der Vorhang seinen Unterleib verdeckte, denn schon stellte sich das leichte Kribbeln in der Lendengegend ein und die Hose begann, ungemütlich zu werden.

Irgendwann – bei der letzten Fahrt muss das gewesen sein – hatte Pilgrim festgestellt, dass es weniger das Erzählte war, das ihn so sehr erregte, als der Erzählende selbst. Frenssens Stimme war einfach nur wundervoll. Mal hart in ernstem oder befehlendem Ton, dann wieder hoch, wenn er frech und vorwitzig war. Nur eines war sie hier an Bord eigentlich nie: rau und tief vor Erregung.

Aber jetzt, wie er von dem erregten Glied eines anderen Mannes und den kleinen geschickten Händen seiner Freundin erzählte, da hörte Pilgrim die Lust in seiner Stimme und spürte, wie sich seine Eingeweide vor Erregung zusammenzogen. Schnell biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Oh, diese Stimme! Merkte Frenssen eigentlich, wie erotisch seine Erzählungen waren? Wie er die dreckigsten Szenen mit den schönsten und betörendsten Bildern schmückte? Dass er die Vene an der Unterseite des Glieds mit einem Fluss verglich, die Schamlippen der Frau mit einer exotischen Blume, die ihre Blütenblätter ausbreitete. Pilgrims Erektion tat so langsam echt weh. So schlimm hatte es um ihn bisher noch nie gestanden. Aber hatte er denn Frenssen auch jemals so sprechen hören? Mit dieser schwärmerischen, im Unterton lüsternen Stimme? Es drängte ihn, nachzugeben und sich selbst anzufassen solange Frenssen noch sprach, um es auszukosten. Aber sollte er es wirklich wagen? Immerhin war Frenssen sein bester Freund an Bord und ihn über so etwas zu verlieren wäre ein dummes Missgeschick.

Zwei Minuten später schlug er jeden Zweifel in den Wind, fingerte an seiner Hose, bis sie sich öffnete und nahm endlich sein heiß pochendes Glied in die Hand. Den freien Arm legte er sich über das Gesicht, als wolle er das Ganglicht abwehren. So war wenigsten der Ellbogen nahe genug, wenn er ein Geräusch nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Frenssen und die anderen durften nichts erfahren, das war oberstes Gebot. Dass sich einer von ihnen einen runterholte war zwar nichts Besonderes, aber wenn man währenddessen einem Kameraden zuhörte, war das etwas Anderes.

Die Lust sammelte sich nun schnell an, mit Frenssens Erlebnissen, von denen er noch immer abschweifend erzählte. War er eigentlich bei einer anderen Erzählung angekommen? Pilgrim wusste es nicht so genau, dafür hatte er zu sehr auf den Klang der Stimme geachtet als auf das, was er sagte.

Da kam Frenssen ins Stocken, setzte für einen Moment aus und zwang Pilgrim, zu ihm hinüberzusehen, um herauszufinden, was denn los sei. Frenssen schaute zu ihm herüber, stellte er bestürzt fest und starrte auf seine Hand, die nach unten verschwand. Der Vorhang verdeckte zwar vieles, aber Pilgrim hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass Frenssen aus seiner Position doch mehr als genug sehen konnte. Nervös die Lippe kauend wagte Pilgrim, ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken. Seine Miene war schwer zu entziffern. Doch da war weder Wut noch Ekel und nach einem Augenblick sah ihm Frenssen direkt in die Augen und lächelte. Ja, er lächelte, sanft und liebevoll. „Ich weiß, warum die Gute ihn wollte. Zwanzig Centimeter, bestimmt! So groß, rot und stolz. Und sie hat ihre hübschen Beinchen aufgemacht. Das hättest du seh´n müssen. Was eine Blume, die Kleine. Umwerfend! Und sie muss eng gewesen sein, meine Fresse! Der hat gestöhnt, dass du´s die ganze Straße hättest runter hören können, da wett´ ich mit dir. Und am Ende hat der abgespritzt wie ein Stier!“, erzählte Frenssen weiter, den Blick unverwandt auf Pilgrim gerichtet, der nur erleichtert aufatmen konnte, während die Wellen der Lust immer höherschlugen. Schließlich wurde er übermannt und ließ sich von seinem Orgasmus davonspülen, das letzte Aufkeuchen doch nicht ganz unterdrückend, aber es interessierte ihn in diesem Moment herzlich wenig. Sollten ihn die anderen doch hören!

Als er wieder zu sich kam, lächelte ihn Frenssen ein wenig humorvoller an als zuvor und nickte ihm fast anerkennend zu. Pilgrim lächelte schief zurück und flüsterte so leise wie möglich: „Danke!“


End file.
